


Walking Away

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen, Post-episode 3.2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's thirty-five: no partner, no family, no job, friends he can no longer contact ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Away

He salutes the camera and turns away.

It doesn't really hit him for another five minutes, when he's walked along the Embankment and stared at the cold grey waters of the Thames. Then the emptiness of his future falls in on top of him, and he leans against the concrete rail unable to move. He's thirty-five: no partner, no family, no job, friends he can no longer contact … a string of qualifications that don't fit him for anything but the career to which he cannot return.

The world is a black, endless, forbidding void.

The cold, grey river swirls.


End file.
